


Bitter Chips

by ghostedMinds



Series: Nail Troubles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Band-Aids, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro helps Murasakibara figure out why his usually sweet chips have gained a bitter taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Chips

Murasakibara’s face begun to slowly scrunch up in distaste. He stuck his hand in the bag of chips again, having pulled a few out and then crammed them in his mouth when a bitter metallic taste apparead along with the sweet taste that this bag of chips usually brought.

“Muro-chin. Help.” Himuro, slightly alarmed, turned around in his seat and looked back at Murasakibara.

“What’s wrong Atsushi?” “The chips taste bitter.” Himuro tilted his head slightly but got up anyway, not before letting out a slight huff, and walked over to his bed that the taller man was sitting on. He took a chip from the bag, which earned a small glare from Murasakibara, and placed it in his mouth. 

“It tastes fine to me. Are you sure you’re not losing you likening for them Atsushi?” The giant said nothing and proceeded to grab a few chips and eat them, face showing his dislike. “Muro-chin” came the whine. 

Himuro only nodded as he let out a small chuckle. “Atsushi, I think I see the problem. I’ll be right back. Don’t eat anymore.” His only response was grunt as the giant let himself fall sideways to lay on the bed, watching the beauty walk around the room.

The shorter ace grabbed a box from his desk and a tub of wipes before he sat back on his bed by the youngers chest. He grabbed his hand and used a couple wipes to wipe the hand clean. Murasakibara gave made a sound between pain and disapproval as one of his fingers was being cleaned.

Himuro held Murasakibara’s hand for the owner to see. “Atsushi, your nail broke and it’s been bleeding which is why your chips taste bitter.” Droopy eyes looked at the finger that was barely leaking red, nonetheless still bleeding. “Make it better Muro-chin.” Himuro chuckled and nodded, wiping the blood away before applying a Band-Aid to where the nail was broken that was letting blood out.

A kiss was placed on the finger over the Band-Aid. Himuro looked back at Murasakibara with his lips still against the finger. “A kiss to make it all better. Happy Atsushi?” The giant blinked, using speed that sometimes surprised the smaller man, and wrapped his arms around Himuro and pulled him down on his chest not letting go.

“I’m sleep Muro-chin. Sleep with me.” Himuro sighed. “Fine but only for a bit. I’ve still got homework to do, that you’ve interrupted.” Murasakibara made a noise in the back of his throat before his breathing evened out. Himuro looked up at his face and smiled. “Sleep tight Atsushi.” Placing his head on the giant’s chest, he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Murasakibara Band-Aid covered finer in Himuro’s safe grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that I really like including beds in my fics.  
> As always let me know what you think.  
> If you want to leave a request, you can do it here or on [my tumblr ](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/).


End file.
